


Up Too Late

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [151]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Acting On Impulses, Attraction, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Thinking, F/M, Flirting, Late at Night, Missing Scene, One-Sided Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, POV Phryne Fisher, Phryne Thinking, Post Episode: s02e13 Murder Under the Mistletoe, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Phryne finds her thoughts regarding Jack keep her up long after he and the others have retired for the night.





	Up Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this fic only just barely references Christmas, but as MFMM had a Christmas in July episode I thought it was appropriate to use for that prompt. This also uses a prompt claimed by **Dreamin** regarding the title of the fic for the Summer of Surprises.

The food and drinks had been put away and all remnants of the Christmas party aside from the decorations were now put away in their proper place, all aside from the bit of parasitic greenery Jane had held over everyone’s heads. Phryne was twirling it between her fingers as she sat in her favoured chair with a stiff drink.

Jack. Jack was on her mind tonight, as he had crept into her thoughts with increasing frequency. And her dreams, too, if she wanted to be utterly truthful...which honestly, she did not. She was quite happy with their flirtations never going beyond exactly that: flirtations. Though it seemed the universe might conspire against her in that regard, she was quite content.

 _Liar_.

The voice in her head was all but shouting that word, over and over. She was a liar, and not only that, for the first time that she could ever remember she was so bad at lying to herself. So bad she would assume her years of fine-tuning the skill of deception had been for naught.

One can never lie to themselves successfully, she thought glumly as she took another drink.

It seemed as though her inner voice and her dreams were betraying the very fine grip she had on going sod it all, and just kiss Jack. The closer he got, the more she let him in, the more perilous the situation became. There was a thrill with working cases with him, of course, but if it became more than that, what would happen? If they fought like they had when Gerty died, where it wasn’t even truly a fight but just…

She never wanted to live through that with Jack again, and she hadn’t even been sure she cared for him then or at least hadn’t been as sure as she was now.

_Liar!_

She couldn’t love him. She wasn’t capable of loving one man, of being tied down, she had told Lin Chung as much and he! He had been exciting and dashing and charming and…

And he wasn’t Jack. Even Lin had realized all that long ago her affections were elsewhere.

Jack had snared her heart out from under her, the rotten thief, and she hadn’t even realized it.

She took another sip of her drink and then looked at the frond between her fingers. She _could_ , possibly, entertain a dalliance with Jack. Maybe...maybe something more. But there would be rules. Guidelines. It wouldn’t change things between them.

_Liar..._

Yes, she was a horrible liar, she thought as she finished her drink. But tomorrow. She could dwell on it more tomorrow and come to a decision then.


End file.
